Rewards
Rewards League of Summoner rewards you for many things you do in game. Here is a list of different ways to receive rewards: #'Treasure Chests' #'Completing Missions' #'Completing Special Events' #'Howling Abyss Rewards' #'Battlefield Rewards' #'Log-in Rewards' #'Currency Exchange' 1. TREASURE CHESTS : ' ' Click the Treasure Chest icon on the Game Map. There are two types of chests, Summoner Chests and Secret Chests. : ' ' : Summoner Chests: (left one with blue background) You get 5 free Summoner chests every day, with a 10 minute cooldown between opening each one. Once you claim your free chest, a timer will begin counting down the time left until your next free chest. You can also buy additional Summoner Chests for 10,000 Gold each or 10 chests for 90,000 Gold (10% discount). Rewards from Summoner Chests are random low level items and can include equipment, equipment shards, enchant material, ores, or Champion soulstones. Buying 10 chests at once will guarantee at least 1 blue item ( higher-level equipment that requires a recipe of multiple items to obtain). : Collecting all 5 free chests in one day also completes one of your daily missions and grants additional rewards. : : : : : : : : : : : : : Secret Chests: (Right one with gold background) : You get one free Secret Chest every 48 hours. Once you claim your free chest, a timer will begin counting down the time left until your next free chest. You can also buy Secret Chest with Diamonds. Your first Secret Chest purchased with Diamonds will ALWAYS give you a Champion. Buying 10 Secret Chests at once will guarantee at least one new champion. Otherwise the reward is random. 2. COMPLETING MISSIONS: : When you complete Missions, you will get a reward depending on that mission. See In-Game Notifications for how to claim Mission prizes. : 3. COMPLETING SPECIAL EVENTS: : Special Event rewards are claimed in the same way as claiming Mission rewards, but the red notification dot will be on the Special Events icon when you open the In-game menu. : 4. HOWLING ABYSS REWARDS : ' ' Howling Abyss has two types of dungeons that grant you specific rewards for clearing. : : : : : Golden City: (the dungeon on the right) is only available on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays, Sundays. Clearing this dungeon will give you Iron, Gold, and Mythril ores which can be sold to shops for a lot of gold (they have no other use). : : ' ' : Hall of the Enlightened: (the dungeon on the left) is only available on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, Sundays.. Clearing this dungeon will give you Small, Medium and Large Experience Potions which you can use to level up your champions. : The third and last dungeon on the right grants stones that can be used to upgrade Skins. This dungeon is available everyday. : : All dungeons are divided into tiers that scale in difficulty and are unlocked as you reach higher levels. The difficulty levels are: (from left to right) Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Elite (purple). The higher the difficulty, the more rewards you get for clearing that dungeon. Since these dungeons can only be cleared for a maximum of twice a day, clear the highest difficulty level dungeon that you can to maximize your rewards. : 5. BATTLEFIELD REWARDS : : : : : : : : : : : : Battlefield is a PvP arena where you can pit your team against other teams. Winning will improve your overall rank on the server. You will be given a reward at the end of the day depending on your final ranking. Battlefield rewards are delivered to your Mailbox. Click the Mailbox icon on the Game Map, click on the mail, and click the button to claim your reward. When you have new mail, the Mailbox icon will have a red dot over it. : You gain Battlefield points for participating in PVP. These points can be exchanged within the Battlefield menu for more prizes. : 6. LOG-IN REWARDS : : : : : : Your log-ins are tracked by the game and you get rewards depending on the number of log-ins you have racked up. : This tally resets every month. You can track your current Log-in rewards by clicking on the calendar icon on the Game Map. : : : On certain days, having VIP status will grant you double rewards for that day. Which reward you get doubled depends on which VIP status tier you are in. : 7. CURRENCY EXCHANGE : Players also get rewards for purchasing Diamonds. You can purchase Diamonds by tapping on the Money Bag icon on the Game Map. : There are different tiers of VIP status you can get depending on the amount of Diamonds you purchase; 100 will give you VIP tier 1 status, 200 will give you tier 2, etc. This amount is cumulative meaning if you only bought 40 diamonds in one transaction, and then bought 80 diamonds at a different time, the game will recognize that you have bought a total of 120 diamonds and will grant you VIP status accordingly. The status bar at the top of the screen tracks your VIP status. : VIP status grants you a number of special bonuses depending on the VIP tier.